The Game
by randomfics
Summary: Kunieda thought they were playing a game; after all, there was Dragon Quest on the screen... But then again, those moans were suspicious. Oga/Furuichi oneshot


The long haired, buxom young woman adjusted her stance slightly as she fidgeted with her skirt. Worriedly she smoothed down her hair, and took a deep breath.

The normal looking house before her bore a single name: Oga. It was Oga's house. It was really normal looking and she was too embarrassed to actually do this-

"Hello there, oh, that uniform! Are you one of Tatsumi's friends?" A woman that looked vaguely like Oga rounded the corner, holding several bags.

"Ah, well, I actually came over to drop off some papers from the teachers…" Flushing, she brandished the convenient excuse; one of the teachers was too terrified of Oga to actually assign him homework face to face after all.

"Oh, then go right on in. Tatsumi is up on the second floor, second door on the right. Don't worry about knocking or anything; he already has another friend over."

The woman nodded, and the girl smiled, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Kunieda."

"Kunieda huh? That's a sweet name. Go have fun with him, and don't let his shifty eyes scare you off too badly."

Kunieda nodded, and quietly entered the house, climbed the stairs, and at last arrived in front of Oga's door.

The door was closed, though she could faintly hear voices drifting through-

"Ow, that hurts Oga!"

"Idiot Furuichi, of course that hurts! Just bear with it."

"But- mmmph! Oga!"

"Ha ha, I take top."

"You always take the top, even though you suck at it!"

Kunieda went perfectly still. Oh. Oh my. Ear pressed fully against the door, she listened in.

"I refuse to bottom. Besides, you don't do much better."

"You've never seen me top- Nergh- OGA!"

"Ha! You loose."

"That isn't fair!" Furichi protested in response, and she could hear the sound of springs shifting. "You always use your faster reflexes."

"Ha! Idiot Furuichi- ARGH! You reversed us-"

"Don't forget, I also know a couple of moves. Ah, wait a moment, too fast Oga! Too fast!" A groan floated out the door, bringing a red flush to her face. "OY! Don't do that!"

Blushing furiously, cracked open the door, only to see a television screen with Dragon Quest being played on it. The bed blocked her view completely, but she could still spot the top of Oga's spiky hair.

With a sigh of relief that her crush -no, strike that out, not crush, but rival- wasn't actually gay, she decided to leave the papers with his mother. It was too embarrassing to face him after all that happened.

Face red, and heart beating fast, she snuck down the stairs, and placed the papers on the table. Surely someone would see them and recognize them.

* * *

Oga smirked in triumph as he leered down at the pinned Furuichi, as the teen glowered back at him, struggling futilely. Controllers lay abandoned, forgotten in the heady rush. "I win the top again Furuichi."

Furuichi's mouth opened to protest, which Oga ignored in favor of kissing him hard, tongue lashing out to slip into the all too inviting mouth. Tongues battled for supremacy Oga steadily winning. A low groan reverberated in the room as Furuichi shifted, squirming underneath his more powerful friend once more.

Oga ignored it. Furuichi's tongue slithered back, allowing Oga to dominate- until he bit.

Surprised, the delinquent pulled back as Furuichi snarled, "Give it a rest! I was choking back there! I need to breathe!"

"Idiot Furuichi." Oga snarled back as he glowered, "For that I'm going to do it to you twice."

"You'd do that to me anyways!" Furuichi protested.

"I'm going do it to you while I have you pinned down like this. It seems like a popular thing to do."

"What? What are you talking- Nnn!"

Oga, still holding Furuichi down, reached over to pull a book out from beneath his bed. "My sister gave this to me, said I should try it out."

Furuichi stared at the book; it was a boy's love BDSM book. "Your sis… likes gay bondage?"

"Don't know. All I know was that she gave it to me, so I want to try it out."

"No, I will not be the uke for your experiment!"

* * *

a/n: ... sugar made me do it? XD not a good excuse, i know. BDSM for all those that don't know, is bondage, so if you want to imagine, imagine Furuichi tied down as Oga does him. (And most girls are closet yaoi fans. Don't even try to deny it) Either way, I'm not certain if the rating is right, so tell me if it isn't, and please review!


End file.
